


【VKerry】职业风险

by MOICHA



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 车祸让Kerry的意识也被装进了V的脑子里
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【VKerry】职业风险

别让Kerry·操他妈的·Eurodyne摸方向盘！住在他脑子里的已故摇滚明星揪着他的耳朵大声吼道。  
「我猜John正在骂我，」他瞥了V一眼，「但是放心，我已经熟练多了，瞧，对面有车过来我也不慌。」  
他他妈的在逆行！Johnny大喊大叫。  
「别着急，别着急，」Kerry握着方向盘，看起来心情不错，「等等，我把导航调到哪里了，马上可以搞定……」  
我操！Johnny忽然跳出前车窗，赶紧他妈的换车道——  
骤然亮起的车灯填满了他们的整个视线，响起的车笛声几乎要把耳膜也震碎。Kerry勉强把方向盘转到了最右，巨大的撞击感就造访了他们，V感觉到了一阵摇晃，安全气囊已经直接弹了出来，把他们周围填满。湖女之剑的抓地力还算不错，但依然不是军用车辆的对手，他们直接飞了起来，在空中转了半圈才落地，顶部紧贴着地面，滑出去了好几米远。  
V头晕目眩的推开车门，他爬出豪车，手肘撑着地面剧烈的咳嗽了一会儿，感觉胃液在喉咙口翻腾，他勉强站起来走向另外一边的驾驶席，Johnny在他的脑子里意料外的沉默，似乎也被这场车祸撞傻了。  
V拉开车门，被安全气囊围在当中的另外那个男人头紧紧顶着车顶，双眼紧闭一动不动，一丝血从他被划破的额头流下去，渗进了头发里。他眼睛一侧的内置义体被冲击挤压毁了，接触点线路外露，银白色的火花四射。  
「Kerry？Kerry你还好吗？」V用力推了他一把，然后解开安全带试图把他从车里抱出来。  
好……好个头……来自背后的声音，虚弱的像缕轻烟。V正在将他的司机安全转移出驾驶席，他整个上半身都扎进了车子里，根本没空搭理脑子里的未亡意识。  
「别吵，Johnny，Kerry好像不太对劲，我得赶紧联系Vik！」  
我怎么了？背后的身影瞬间移动到了他的身边，透过V的肩膀向车内看去。  
你快死了，白痴。另一轮震动出现在他的右边，沉默了许久的男人幸灾乐祸的说。  
V直起身，他发觉到了点不对劲。  
他先往右边看过去，在他脑子里住了好几天的黑发摇滚明星还穿着那件T恤，他叼着根烟，金属制的那支手臂撑在翻倒在路边的汽车上，啧啧有声的观察着内部的惨状。  
而在他左边，用满是纹身的手臂穿过他，对着倒在座位上的男人尖叫出声的那个——V猛然回过头，第二个Kerry Eurodyne迎面而来，大量金属凸起的皮衣盖过他的脸，看起来不知道是想要把自己抬起来，还是回到那具身体里去。  
这他妈的怎么回事儿！Kerry吼道，为什么会有两个我？他转动视线，看到了倚在汽车上的前队友，更夸张的声音从他被喉咙里迸发出来，你他妈的……我为什么能看见你？！  
V僵硬的弯下腰，重新把晕倒在那的摇滚明星从座位上扛了起来。

「所以你现在脑子里一团乱。」他的义体医生看着显示屏说。  
V坐在诊疗台上，他抬头确认了一眼，然后挫败的点了点头。  
不知道怎么进到他脑子里的那个意识正在和比他早了几天的前辈对侍着，看起来像两只炸毛的猫。V不忍心的移开视线，意识体们就算互挥拳头也没什么用，接触点最多闪出一点方形数据流，毫无着力点却会让人失去平衡。Kerry已经吃了两次亏，他对面的那个是个挑衅人的专家。  
「这个又会把我的身体怎么样？」年轻的雇佣兵担忧的问，「撕成两半？」  
「似乎不会，」Viktor说，「他好像没什么入侵性，但是为什么会传输进来我还没弄明白。」  
「我也搞不明白，他的意识又没被装在芯片里，」V瞪了游刃有余的那个一眼，后者正盘着手哈哈大笑，「Vik，拜托，这个事你可一定要帮我。」  
「那当然。」义体医生点点头，「能搞清楚他是怎么进来的我就能把他原样弄回去，他的身体先放我这？」  
「行。」V切断连接跳下诊疗台，走向门口，他脑子里的两个意识被他拽动着，迫不得已的跟随着他。尤其是新来的那个，他在放自己身体的地方转了两圈，完全不敢相信雇佣兵没捎上它。  
V，V，我的……他追上来。  
「你的问题在让专家解决。」V掷地有声的回答。

***

V打开电视，那对摇滚明星立刻一左一右的坐到他的身边，Johnny把脚搭到了桌面上，Kerry却显得相当兴奋。  
几点了？白发的那个问，快快快快今天有新的一集小小大公司。  
V被迫转了台，他看着电视机，不到两秒就发现这是部肥皂剧，而那个大明星居然看的津津有味。Johnny在他旁边投来不敢置信的眼神。  
你他妈是17岁还没初恋过的少女吗？他问。  
V立刻举起双手向后靠，试图让自己在他们之间隐形。  
你懂什么？Kerry朝他翻了个白眼，反正你脑子里除了炸公司就是操，怎么能理解世界上最纯真的感情呢。  
说的你不是一样，Johnny站了起来，你最长的那段感情保持了有三个礼拜？还他妈哭唧唧的跑来找我一起捉奸。  
听听，V！他还觉得是我的问题，不是你搞了他的姐姐他会这样对我？Kerry也跳了起来，我把他家人介绍给你是为了让你和我当好兄弟的？  
V紧紧盯着电视屏幕，看起来似乎是被剧情吸引住了。  
可笑不，V，Johnny嗤之以鼻，反正老子和人分手从来都很和平，不需要冲进旅馆里帮他把屌从洞里拔出来。  
这样才刺激。落在下风的那个嘴硬道。  
反正你就是个会上这种当的小白痴，别人说两句山盟海誓你就恨不得把裤子都卖了跟他走，知道吗，V，他还会看着这种电视剧抹眼泪。  
你别告诉他！Kerry拿眼睛瞟了V一眼，他心虚的降低了音量，我现在……没再遇到过那种破事了。  
是啊，没人对老男人下手了。Johnny坐了回去，难得的放软了语气。  
「WOW！这什么狗血剧情！」V捂住了自己的嘴，他就没让双眼离开过电视屏幕。  
很快插入曲就响了起来，本集内容也开始进入感人肺腑的阶段，Kerry身体前倾，目不转睛的看着电视机，剧情让他的眼眶迅速红了一圈，Johnny也用一只手撑着下巴，另一只手在桌面上随着音乐打起节拍。  
流行口水歌和三流肥皂剧，绝配。硬核摇滚歌手评价道。  
Kerry跳过V瞪了他一眼，胡说八道。他说，V，你觉得呢？  
V左右转了转眼珠，「都不错。」  
Johnny一把扒开了中间人向他的前队友挪近几步，V立马一个翻身逃出战场。「我去做晚饭。」他说。  
他背后的那俩乐队成员开始了长篇大论的争辩，莫名其妙的名词乱飞，V关紧厨房的门，尽量投身在自己手头的工作上，啊，整个屋子里只有他需要吃饭睡觉忙的要死要活，多么的不公平。  
V端着盘子走出厨房，沙发上的那俩人已经盘着手背对对方，相互占据了两个边缘，V叹了口气，「借过。」他说，然后小心翼翼的回到风暴中心。  
你他妈真是50年都不带变样的。左手边的Kerry重重哼了一声。  
我那是死了50年，心态照样年轻的很。右手边的Johnny把腿搭到沙发扶手上，有一下没一下的晃着。  
V往嘴里塞了口面条，然后换了台开始看新闻。  
说真的，John，白发的那个瞥了瞥他，又连忙把头转了回去，你回来之后找过Rogue了吗？我觉得她一直没能走出来。  
嗯哼，V陪我去的，还有见你也是，Johnny又点上根烟，想到什么让他忽然笑了起来，她和你一样，总是在奇怪的地方很浪漫，明明都这个年纪了……哦对了，我觉得我和V也有点像，不然怎么会好端端的跑到他的脑袋里。  
「NCPD说你失踪了，」V对着电视点了点头，「嗯嗯，也许是绑架。」  
你？和V？Kerry挖了挖耳朵，你和他唯一的相同点就是欠别人东西！  
「Vik的钱我已经还完了。」V小声辩解道。  
老子什么时候欠别人东西了？Johnny大呼小叫。  
你*借*我的那堆弦，忘了？Kerry伸出双手，食指和无名指夸张的弯曲了两下。  
明明是你借我的！V可以作证！  
晚了，Kerry哼哼着，我已经告诉V你当初是行为有多恶劣了。  
「借过。」端着空盘子的V站起来，他维持着面无表情，看起来就像是樽复活岛石像。  
啊哈！我比你说的早的多！  
当然我更早，我一见到他就说了！  
在你见到他之前，我们还有很多天的二人世界呢！  
V调大水流，让它们在干净的盘子上再过了一遍。

V躺在床上，视线凝固在天花板上。  
他的两个新房客，黑发的那个靠在窗台边，一根又一根的抽烟，他总是想要表现的满不在乎，但是他老队友的谈论总是可以触及他心底没有防备的地方，这让他无所适从，像是被曝光在太阳底下。Kerry坐在他的脚边，把头埋在膝盖上。  
行了行了，Johnny想要伸手去摸Kerry的头发，手指却从对方的额头穿了出来，数据流制造的方块看起来就像是零碎的特效。我们都闭上嘴，他说，V该睡觉了。  
需要陪睡吗？Kerry接口道，眼睛在城市灯光的折射下显得闪闪发亮。  
Johnny立马插身当中，完美的挡住了Kerry的视线，他们又无实质的打了起来。  
V翻了个身，把头抵在了墙壁上。

***

Panam！Johnny大声说，没有别的选项，就是她！  
V睁开眼睛，意识恍惚在在床上坐了起来。  
没别的？Kerry问，他用手指敲着桌面，面前摆的纸上就写了一个名字，我觉得他那个义体医生就很不错。  
但是我们V是直男，对吧，V？银臂传奇瞥了他的宿主一眼。  
雇佣兵张了张嘴，发出了一丝气音，「我……」  
Hi，V，早上好。Kerry瞬移到V的床前，对着他的额头来了个虚空的早安吻，我们在帮你决定你该当谁的男朋友呢。后者木讷的缓缓伸手盖住了那里。  
Johnny没搭理他们，他开始自己的长篇大论，你没见过当然不知道，那姑娘好的不像话。肯定就选她，Panam，Johnny坐回沙发上，她干练又漂亮，黑色皮肤还很健康，为了朋友两肋插刀，最重要的，她会开车。我说的对吗，V？  
「别问我。」V看向窗外，试图让自己和禅学大师留下来的气一起入定。  
还有别的选项。Kerry否决道，他面对Johnny站着，然后郑重的抬起右手，将拇指按到了自己的胸口。  
空气在他们周围凝固了几秒。  
等会儿……Johnny迟疑的开口，眼神飘忽不定，你他妈的想搞我们年轻纯洁可爱又没坏心眼的小男孩？  
「我23了。」V看着窗外的广告牌，声音随风飘逝。  
Kerry愉悦的点了点头，你可真聪明，等我出去了我就要勾引他，而你一点机会都没有！  
但是我们V是直男！Johnny复述，并愤怒的一拍桌子。  
「我不是……」V喃喃自语，他感觉自己七零八落，「没人问我的意见吗……」  
Kerry正在得意的哈哈大笑。  
还好枕头边响起来的手机解救了他，V忙不迭的扑向那里，连来电人是谁都没看就按下接听键。  
「喂，」他捧着手机，就像捧着救命恩人，「是委托吗？好我马上就出去办——」  
「是我，V，」他的义体医生失笑了一声，「我已经分析好了，你直接过来吧。」  
V抓起衣服冲出房门，他的意识体们一个接一个的被拽回他的脑袋里。

Viktor正在他的地下医院里等他，他指了指诊疗台示意V躺上去，然后把放着Kerry身体的那个床位推了过来。他脑子里的两个意识正围在那具身体旁边，观察他到底出了什么问题。  
「会有点疼，」Viktor将连接线插入电脑后说，「我需要完整提取他在你大脑里的数据，然后重新排序，将它们原样导回。」  
电流钻进青年的大脑，过滤过他每一层大脑上的电路板，将浮在那里的外来意识筛选出来。Kerry从他的身体旁直起身，他的意识在电流的刺激下开始晃动出现缝隙，他转身尝试拥抱了一下站在他身后的黑发男人，纹着2023的手臂穿过他无实质的身体，Johnny抬起手，只来得及抓到一丝对方消失前的方形光点。

***

从离开义体医院到再接到Kerry的电话已经是一周之后，当红摇滚明星不知道和他的经纪公司谈好了哪条合约，让他居然可以邀请V来参加他和新的合作伙伴的粉丝见面会。  
V下了车，然后走向那栋大楼，但是银臂的摇滚明星忽然叫住了他，V，他站在雇佣兵的身后，把一根烟踩灭在脚下，别辜负他。  
V对着他笑了，「当然。」他说，然后走进了电梯。

Fin.


End file.
